


Welcome Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Welcome Surprise

Natasha gets a surprise which is very welcome since she never thought she would have this.


End file.
